When Time Lords Need Vulcans
by Naomitrekkie
Summary: During his almost regeneration, the Doctor talks with a helpful Vulcan, who convinces him that nothing's impossible. oneshot


**When Time Lords Need Vulcans**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K**

**Timeline: During the Doctor's false regeneration, and after "Endgame."**

**Synopsis: During his almost regeneration, the Doctor talks with a helpful Vulcan, who convinces him that nothing's impossible. oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Doctor Who. If I did, I'd be acting in them, not here, writing about what will never happen.**

**A/N: OK, so my mind wouldn't let me work on my other stories until I wrote this. I'm still working on them, and hopefully I'll have some updates ready tomorrow! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

It was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe this was his wake up call. It seemed likely. After all, it was impossible for Rose to be standing across from him, yet he clearly saw her there. It was only in something as cruel as a dream where he would be moments away from reuniting with Rose that something like this happened.

And even if it wasn't a dream, it was still impossible. She couldn't have come back, she just couldn't have. Maybe he was suffering some sort of regenerative hallucinations.

One moment he was speaking to his passengers, and then he was exploding in regenerative energy.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a desert, except he knew it was only an illusion. Well, not an illusion so much as a place in the mind, meant to look like a desert.

And he was not alone.

"Hello," a voice said from behind him, speaking in English of all languages. The Doctor was a bit surprised by this, but in proportion to the situation he found himself in, it was nothing. He still wanted to know what alien could have broken through to his mind all the way through the TARDIS without being noticed.

The Doctor turned and understood. He was speaking with a Vulcan. If the ears weren't enough, the traditional salute was.

"Hello . . ."

"My name is Tuvok."

"Well hello Tuvok! I'm the Doctor, but you probably already knew that, otherwise why would you be contacting me? And I'll say, it's a pretty inconvenient time, I'm kinda already dealing with a crisis — Earth's been moved and I've gotta put it right — but any other time I'd love to chat."

"I believe there has been a mistake. I did not call you."

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"I did not call you. I responded to you."

"To me? What are you talking about? I'm a bit busy for this conversation right now. I'm in the middle of a regeneration cycle and so if you could hurry this along so I can get back."

"If you wish me to leave, I will go."

"Why'd you leave? If you left, that leave me all alone in your mind."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow in a Vulcan manner.

"Doctor, I do believe you are confused. You are not in my mind, but I am in yours."

"Why would you eneter my mind? How did you even get in? I don't just leave my shields down . . . well, the TARDIS shields don't count."

"Doctor, you were screaming out for an explanation for the impossible."

The Doctor just stared at him. It made sense, somewhat. He had been wondering about what had been happening. It was possible that he had unintentionally broadcast a telepathic message across the stars, but that would mean he was even more distressed than he would like to admit.

"Yeah, well, maybe I was. I'm very busy, so thanks for coming, but I can handle it."

"Doctor, you are acting quite illogically."

The Doctor just shook his head. He would probably die and not regenerate before he had a conversation with a Vulcan that didn't involve "logic." Heck, Jack probably would have died forever before that happened.

"How so?" he found himself asking. Even if he wasn't in the mood for Vulcan logic, it was a nice escape from his problems.

"You continually say things are 'impossible,' however, nothing is impossible. Things can be 'highly improbably,' but never 'impossible.'"

The Doctor shook his head. Some things were impossible, for example, nothing could break a time lock and he could never go home. Some things were simply impossible, like Rose returning, no matter how much he wished it wasn't. Parellel worlds were impossible.

"You are incorrect, Doctor. I once believe it was impossible that I would ever see my wife again, but I was wrong. Since returning to Earth, I have learned that nothing is impossible, especially when you believe in someone."

The Doctor thought about this. He turned it around inside his mind. If he believed in anything, it was Rose. Rose could have gotten back. There must have been a way. It happened once before, actually twice before, if you counted the first time they went to Pete's world. Plus, Rose had managed to get to Donna's world. Tuvok was right. Nothing was imposible, well nest to nothing, anyway.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. The Doctor had forgotten that his thoughts weren't as private as he believed them to be.

"Doctor, in time, you will learn that nothing is impossible. For now, I must say good bye. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Maybe," the Doctor said. He was starting to believe that Rose really had returned, but then his regeneration problem returned. They had been searching for each other for so long, and now what happened? He was going to change again. He had the worst luck in all the universes combined.

He was going to ask Tuvok about this, maybe it would give him an idea, but Tuvok was leaving.

"Live long and prosper," he said in the traditional Vulcan greeting, along with the salute. The Doctor returned it, and found himself staring at his right hand. Then he got an idea. A brilliant idea.

Less than a split second had passed in reality and the Doctor put his plan in action. He released his regenerative energy into his hand, until he and everyone around him was safe again. Then, he was himself and across the room was his Rose. He knew explanations would be expected and demanded, but for now that didn't matter. He had stayed the same for his Rose.

For his Rose, he would do anything.


End file.
